A Hogwarts Christmas Carol
by liltrick89
Summary: Previously in Humor/Parody. A secret induction. A secret love. A secret past. Enter the world of Snape, retold using the Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens
1. Prologue: Introducing Scrooge

A Hogwarts Christmas Carol  
  
Prologue: Introducing Scrooge  
  
Author: Liltrick89  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens nor do I own Harry Potter characters, setting, and everything else. They belong to the honorable JK Rowling and Scholastic.maybe Warner Brothers too..  
  
A/N: I'm going to need a Tiny Tim. but I can't think of one. so far my ideas are Neville (he's the pathetic figure.), Draco ("God Bless us Everyone..especially me!"), and Ginny (pathetic figure.. no one knows how Snape treats her.and I can see her going "God Bless us Everyone.(and dear lord help Harry and I get together!)")  
  
Scleleratus Snape was dead to begin with.  
  
His son, Severus Snape, was potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was cold, dark, and cruel. His name fit him. The dungeons were he worked fit him. Anything gloomy and depressing fit him.  
  
One would think the month of December, with it's freezing temperatures and early nightfall, would fit him as well. but it didn't. Snape hated December and most of all the holiday hosted by it - Christmas. Anyone who dared to wish Snape a 'Happy Christmas' was sure to get a curt "Bah Humbug!" and if they weren't in Slytherin a very low finals grade.  
  
Soon people accepted the fact that _their_ Christmas cheer would freeze at any attempt to spread it onto the greasy-haired potions master. They began avoiding him when ever possible. That was how Snape liked it.  
  
But our dear Snapey-poo had another thought coming if he believed that he would always be that way. Let me take you back to a Christmas in Harry Potter and his friends 5th year at Hogwarts.. Voldemort has risen and Lupin is once again the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.. and all the students are forced to stay at the school during Christmas break for their safety. This is where my story begins. 


	2. There goes Mr Humbug

A Hogwarts Christmas Carol!  
  
Chapter 1: Here comes Mr. Humbug.  
  
Author: Liltrick89  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Scrooge song the Muppets DO! (its from The Muppets Christmas Carol which is a fantastic movie so if you haven't seen it go rent it and watch it!) or Charles Dickens A Christmas Carol or any Harry Potter characters, they're owned by JK Rowling, Warnerbrothers, and Scholastic!  
  
A/N: I'm going to need a Tiny Tim. but I can't think of one. so far my ideas are Neville (he's the pathetic figure.), Draco ("God Bless us Everyone.especially me!"), and Ginny (pathetic figure.. no one knows how Snape treats her.and I can see her going "God Bless us Everyone.(and dear lord help Harry and I get together!)")  
  
****  
  
A shrill, loud bell rang. Cheers accompanied it. The extended Defense Against the Dark Arts class was over! Harry Potter and his friends burst through the classroom doors. "What's the next class 'Mione?" Ron asked, Hermione had memorized the schedule Dumbledore had given everyone.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hello students I have several announcements before our feast. First off Christmas, as you already know, will be spent here for all of you for your safety against Lord Voldemort. Since we will have all of our students here over the holidays there will be extended classes," Dumbledore paused as the Great Hall filled with groans. He raised his hand to signal everyone to quiet down. "Classes will end on Christmas Eve and will start again when they normally would. Now a few words to start our feast. Castedum Butterbeak and Valvuve!"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Potions." Hermione answered. "With Slytherin as usual." she trailed off as Snape walked by with his cat-like prowl and billowing cloak.  
  
"When a cold wind blows it chills you.. chills you to the bone." A deep voice sang. Harry wasn't' sure who started it. but soon another person joined in.  
  
"But there's nothing in nature that freezes your heart like years of being alone." Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged looks of puzzlement as yet another person joined in.  
  
"It paints you with indifference like a lady paints with rouge." And now all three of the voices joined together.  
  
"And the worst of the worst, the most hated and cursed, is the one that we call Snape!" Harry and Ron now smiled. and shouted YEAH!  
  
"Unkind as any." The first voice sang. which Harry pinpointed as Dean Thomas  
  
"And the wrath of many!" The second voice sang.  
  
"This it that Severus S. Snape!" The third voice burst out.. Harry then pointed to a Ravenclaw prefect who was undoubtly the third singer. Ron and Harry smiled at each other before joining in with everyone in the hallway(except Hermione)..  
  
"Oh, there goes Mr. Humbug!  
  
There goes Mr. Grim!  
  
If they gave a prize for bein' mean  
  
the winner would be him!  
  
Oh Snapey loves his potions..  
  
'Cause he thinks it gives him power..  
  
If he became a flavor you can bet he would be sour!  
  
Oh there goes Mr. Skinflint!  
  
There goes Mr. Greed!  
  
The undisputed master of the underhanded deed  
  
He takes house points a fortune  
  
For any mistakes even if they're a fib!"  
  
Now only the Gryffindors sang:  
  
"Us Gryffindors live in fear.."  
  
And Neville burst out practically shouting  
  
"It's even worse for us squibs!"  
  
Hermione glared at everyone who was singing and added her own shrill voice with that of some Ravenclaw girls.  
  
"He must be so lonely  
  
He must be so sad  
  
He goes to extremes  
  
To convince us he's bad  
  
He's really a victim of fear and of pride  
  
Look close and there must be a sweet man inside!"  
  
Ron and Harry. and the rest of the hallway shot them looks.  
  
"NAAAAAH!"  
  
"There goes Mr. Outrage!  
  
There goes Mr. Sneer!  
  
He has no time for friends or fun  
  
His anger makes that clear!  
  
Don't ask him for a favor  
  
'Cause his nastiness increases  
  
No points for houses in need."  
  
Harry stopped singing as Dobby, who was obviously delivering an important message to Dumbledore because he was in the hallway sang:  
  
"No sweaters for us house elves!"  
  
The hallway singers smiled to each other and continued following Snape to the dungeons singing.  
  
"There goes Mr. Heartless!  
  
There goes Mr. Cruel!  
  
He never gives  
  
He only takes  
  
He lets this hunger rule!  
  
If bein' mean's a way of life you practice and rehearse  
  
Then all that work is paying off  
  
'Cause Snape is getting worse  
  
Every day  
  
In every way.  
  
Snape is getting worse!"  
  
At this moment Snape turned around and glared. at the now busy _trying_ to look busy crowd. "Bah humbug!" And with that Snape entered his dungeon classroom, which suited him so well. The unlucky students that had Potions next scurried in after him.  
  
A/N: Please review with your ideas on Tiny Tim! I'll try and have the next chapter up tomorrow! 


	3. Christmas Merry Bah Humbug

A Hogwarts Christmas Carol Chapter 2: Christmas. Merry. Bah Humbug Author: Liltrick89 Disclaimer: I don't own Charles Dickens a Christmas Carol or Harry Potter. Summary: Snape hears Merry and Christmas way to much in this chapter.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter for you inability to keep you mouth shut!" Snape said coldly as class began. Harry simply glared at Snape, who in return, arched an eyebrow, silently challenging the scar-headed boy to speak his thoughts. "Today we will be learning about the - " Snape was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Weasley get the door." He ordered and let his mouth twitch into a small smile as Ronald Weasley got up and tripped on his own stack of books.  
  
"I wouldn't trip again Weasel.. I doubt your sad excuse for shoes could handle it!" Draco Malfoy called out snikcering. Ron turned red and the knocking continued.  
  
"Mr. Weasley I believe I told you to answer the door. 5 points for your lack of promptness!" Snape snapped.  
  
Ron reached the door and opened it muttering something that Snape was sure wasn't good. "What was that Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked.  
  
"Nothin." Ron mumbled opening the door wider. Professor Flitwick came through. "Hello Severus! How are you?" the tiny professor squeaked.  
  
"As good as can be expected regarding the circumstances.. . " Snape said eyeing the students.  
  
"Ah yes well I think having the school here makes Christmass all the more merrier!"  
  
"Christmas.. merry.. bah humbug. Now is there a purpose for your visit? You interrupted my class as we were beginning the freezing potion.."  
  
"Oh dear starting something new? It is Christmas Eve Severus!"  
  
Several choruses of 'yeah!' filled the classroom.  
  
"Tell me, what does a student do when they suddenly find themselves failing?" Snape shouted. The room immediately got quiet. "Now Flitwick celebrate Christmas in your way and let me keep it in mine." Suddenly there was another knock. "Mr. Weasley answer the door and _try_ not to trip this time." Severus said. When Ron did so two old frazzled looking wizards entered.  
  
"Professor Severus Snape?" One asked. Snape nodded but didn't move from his perch near his podium.  
  
"Oh hello Mister Cogny and Mister Timmons! Dumbledore told me to expect you!" Flitwick said cheerfully.  
  
"Why wasn't I informed we would be having visitors?" Snape hissed.  
  
"Well I was about to tell you but.."  
  
"You will have to leave now, all of you! I have a class to teach!" Snape shouted.  
  
Flitwick scurried over to the gentlemen, "He'll talk to you later about the recommendations.. I have a few students in mind.." Flitwick hurried them out of the door.  
  
Snapes ears pricked at the mention of recommendations.. he'd have to hear what this was about. "Turn to page 326 in Powerful Potions and Droughts. The formula is there. Make it - Quietly." He walked out of the door into the hallway. All attempts of working ceased as everyone listned to whatever was going on outside.  
  
***  
  
"Ah here he is! These gentlemen are for the Wizarding Colleges scholarship fund. they want to know which students you recommend for a scholarship!" Flitwick said happily.  
  
"Scholarship? I recommend no one. Everyone in there shows no promise of ever becoming anything except for dunderheads. Except for Mr. Malfoy who's parents, as I'm sure you know, can afford sending him to college without any help." Snape said coldly.  
  
"You do realize that the majority of children need a scholarship to get to college!" Mr. Timmons cried looking horrified that no one Snape taught would amount to anything.  
  
"There is a serious lack of janitor sand people to fill other jobs that do not require a degree.."  
  
"Some would rather die then do them!" Mr. Timmons squeaked.  
  
"That is their choice and if they have to die they better do it quickly and decrease the surplus population!"  
  
(A/N: Yes if you noticed I AM using Muppet quotes.)  
  
Now both Mr. Timmons and Mr. Cogny looked appalled. "We'll be going.. after all you _do_ have a class to teach.. Merry.. Merry Christmas!" They stuttered, their faces red.  
  
"Good and I recommend you see Madam Pomfrey, she has a medicine that will turn your face back to its normal color!" Snape said sneering, then turned on Flitwick. "Merry Christmas? Christmas is nothing but an excuse to throw money away to bratty children who don't deserve it! Its humbug.. all of it!" he said his voice barely above a whisper, spit flying out of his mouth. He stalked back to the open door of the classroom.  
  
"The staff is having a party tomorrow on in the lounge.. come if you'd like.. I'm off.. and a-" At a glare from Snape Flitwick was gone.  
  
"We wish you a Merry Christmas We wish you a Merry Christmas And a happy new year!" Two identicle voices caroled. Snape turned around to see the Weasley twins.  
  
"Stop that infernal racket immediately!" he shouted  
  
Fred, or was it George? Grinned wickedly, "But sir we're on strict orders from Dumbledore to sing to every classroom.  
  
"I suggest you skip this one before I rip both of your heads off with a spoon!" Snape hissed and entered the room slamming the door shut. Muffled sounds of, "He's a mean one.. Mr. Grinch." Were heard followed by laughter.  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Longbottom your potiosn is green. The freezing potions is supposed to be blue. Clearly you didn't mash the lace wings well enough." Snape commeneted as he checked his hourglass that magically stood in the middle of the room. One more minute until he'd be done with this class."I expect an improvemend next time." The bell rang, Harry and Ron immediately stood up and headed towards the door. "I did _not_ dismiss the class Mr. Potter - Weasley. 10 Points from Gryffindor each! The Slytherins may go.. and when they have all left the Gryffindors can." He snarled as he strode to his office where a flaming red head from the fire awaited him.  
  
"Professor Snape I wanted to ask you about cauldron bottoms.." The head said.  
  
"Percy Weasley didn't you ask me about auldron bottoms yesterday? And the day before that?" Snape growled looking the head in the eye.  
  
"Well yes and it was extremely helpful but.."  
  
"Whatever you want can wati. I'm busy at the moment!"  
  
"Of- of course. Terribly sorry Professor. I'll- I'll be going now- Merry- Merry Christmas!" Percy stammered turning as red as the flames that surrounded him before disappearing.  
  
Snape sat in his seat and stared intently at the fire, Percy Weasley had been bothering him all year about cauldron bottoms. The fire twisted into the shape of a head again. "Weasley-" Snape began but stopped. The face forming was definetly not Percy's. The nose was too long as was the hair. I was.. but it couldn't be..  
  
"Father?"  
  
The head of Scleleratus Snape nodded slightly then opened its mouth and released a horrible scream. Snape stumbled back in his charm and blinked. The figure in the fire was gone. 


	4. Sclerlatius Snape

A Hogwarts Christmas Carol  
Chapter 3: Sclerlatius Snape  
A/N: In case you haven't figured out Sclerlatius Snape is Severus Snape(the potions master we all know and love)'s fathers... Sclerlatius(Scare-la-tee-oos) means is Latin for...  
Thanks for all those who have reviewed and sorry for not updating sooner! (Grades fell(but they're back up now!) got distracted by HP COS game... and a whole lot more excuses! If you want them all let me know!!! :D)  
Summary: The haunting begins with Snape's very own father...  
Disclaimer: I dont' own the Muppets Christmas Carol, Charles Dickens a Christmas Carol, or Harry Potter  
  
***  
  
Severus blinked again, "Humbug." he declared but stared more intently at the fire... willing the figure of his father to come back. Sclerlatius Snape had been the owner of Knockturn Alley, he had rented the shops and such until he had sold the entire alley on his deathbed. Hence the Snapes were quite well off and respected (feared and hated as well) by all. Snape hadn't particularly liked his father... he more of admired him, blindly doing whatever his father wished.  
  
A bells toll signified the end of dinner, Snape had spent the entire evening in his thoughts. He finally turned away from the fire and walked up the stairs of his office to a room holding only a single glass vile mounted on a table. He tapped the vile with his wand 13 times and a door appeared in the wall. Snape tip-toed up another set of stairs and arrived in his bed chamber. The room had a roaring fire that seemed to give off very little heat as the room still had a cold, damp atmosphere. A house elf had laid a bowl of soup on a table next to a large chair pointed towards the flames. Obviously Albus had known he wouldn't be attending dinner... funny how that man could know so much and still act so wierd. He slumped into the chair and began sipping his soup which evidently had a heating charm on it as it was much warmer than the room. He finished and let his mind go blank...  
  
Another bell went off... it was now midnight... Snape woke up with a start. "Must have fallen asleep..." he muttered. The fire was still burning brightly... evidently a house elf had come and tended to it. Thats when Snape heard it... the sound of a door being slammed shut. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Snape yelled standing up. The door leading to his chamber opened and a gust of wind came through... making the room all the more colder and killing the fire. "I know you're there..." Snape hissed as he looked around. Laughter followed his statement. The laughter sounded oddly familar...  
  
Severus felt a cold hand tap him on the shoulder, he turned around sharply to see a ghastly white figure of what could have been his own twin... but older... "Why the cold welcome son? Aren't you glad to see your father?" the figure cackled smirking.  
  
"You're dead! I...I was at your funeral! What kind of joke is this? Mr. Potter I advise you and your friends quit this prank immediately before I take a 150 points from your house each!" Snape called out... his eyes never leaving the figure.  
  
"Joke? No joke son. I'm quite real... I'm a ghost obviously, it doesn't take a Hufflepuff to notice that." Snapes father said coldly.  
  
"Then why are you here?" Snape said attempting to calm down. He had never known his father had become a ghost... and why would Sclerlatius Snape wait this long to show himself?  
  
"To deliver a message, son. But first you must know that is required of every man that the spirit within him should walk abroad among his fellow men. And if that spirit goes not forth in life then it is condemned to do so after death. To witness what he cannot share but might have shared in eternal happiness.  
  
I'm Sclerlatius S. Snape...  
Averious and Greed  
I took advantage of the poor  
Just ignored the needy!  
I specialized in causing pain  
Spreading fear and doubt  
And if you could not pay the rent   
I simply threw you out!  
  
There was the year I evicted the entire alley! I remeber them all standing in the snowbanks... with their frosted cauldrons! Begging for money!!!" Sclerlatius Snape burst out laughing loudly then shivered...  
  
"I'm Sclerlatius S. Snape...  
My heart was painted black  
I should have known my evil deeds  
Would put me in shackles!  
CAPTIVE!  
BOUND!  
I'm double ironed!  
Exhausted by the weight  
As freedom comes from giving love  
So prison comes with hate!  
  
I'm Sclerlatius S. Snape  
WOOOOO!  
I'm Sclerlatius S. Snape  
WOOOOO!  
  
Wait I think there was something about mankind I loved...  
  
THEIR MONEY!!!!" Sclerlatius began laughing again, but only succeded in a strangled wheezing sound.  
  
"Doomed Snape!  
You're doomed for all time  
Your future is a horror story  
Written by your crime!  
Your chains are forged  
By what you say and do  
So have your fun  
When life is done  
A nightmare waits for you!  
  
I'm Sclerlatius S. Snape  
WOOOO!  
I'm Sclerlatius S. Snape  
WOOOO!  
I'm Sclerlatius S. Snape  
And now its time to part..  
To go back where they keep my kind  
The wretched and the heartless  
  
The news I've shared  
Has got you scared  
I'm glad that I got through  
So make amends  
And make some friends  
The future's up to you!  
  
I'm Sclerlatius S. Snape  
WOOOO!  
I'm Sclerlatius S. Snape  
WOOOO!  
I'm Sclerlatius S. Snape  
WOOOO!"  
  
Snape's father's image began to fade... "You will be haunted by spirits thrice! Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one!" It called out before singing again in a voice just above a whisper...  
  
"I'm Sclerlatius S. Snape  
WOOOO!  
I'm Sclerlatius S. Snape  
WOOOO!  
I'm Sclerlatius S. Snape  
WOOOO!"  
  
The spirit seems to be finished as it was practically transperent. It yelled "CHANGE!" Just before disappearing totally.  
  
Snape stared at the spot his fathers ghost had just occupied... Haunted? He had already had enough of that... The door shut again... and the rooms temperature reached its normal one. Snape dismissed what he had just seen as a dream... and went to bed.  
  
Soon the clock reached 12:59....  
  
***  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TOO:  
  
Invader Vega (Ginny is going to be Tiny Tim so thanks! I loved your idea for the Weasleys to the Cratchetts so thats what I'm going to do(originally I had Remus be Bob... but now its kinda Percy..) oh and yeah I love the Muppets Christmas Carol a ton as well!), No name(you didn't leave one so thats what it is now! Anyway the Harry idea was good too.... but I wanted Snape to like the Tiny Tim figure... and well Snape does NOT like Harry but thanks for the idea!), Poopoo head extraordinaire(Really thanks so much! That means alot to me!), Jessica (Well here's the rest of it.... and there is more to come sorry for not updating quickly!) 


	5. The Ghost of Christmas Past PART I

A Hogwarts Christmas Carol  
  
CHAPTER 3 : The Ghost of Christmas Past PART 1  
  
By Liltrick89  
  
Disclaimer: Alas I wish I owned Harry Potter... because if I did the 5th book would be out by now! But oh well... only... *counts on fingers* alot more days to go!  
  
A/N - I was hoping for more reviews, but oh well. QUESTION: Do you guys want me to stop the story and pick it up next Christmas? Cause if you do I will. Anyway, I'm dividing this chapter into several parts because of the fact I a) Want to increase the length of the story b) Want to give you more oppurtunities to review c)Because I'm a lazy little prat who chooses to update rarely but likes to leave you all in horrible suspense or d) Because I feel like it. Please choose one of the the above. No points will not be deducted from your house for wrong answers...unless you are a Gryffie then all the answers above are wrong and I shall be taking '5 Points from Gryffindor!' In the words of the honorable Professor Snape.  
  
On with the story!  
  
***  
  
BONG!  
  
The old muggle grandfather clock chimed... It was now offically one o'clock. Severus Snape was woken by the sound but soon settled down near his pillow, a satisfied smirk on his face very similar to that of his favorite pupil... Draco Malfoy. His father had reported that the ghost would come at one. It hadn't. The Gryffindors would pay for this prank, and to think they even had him believing it! The very idea of his father returning was most absurd to begin with. He slid out of his four poster bed and fumbled around for a piece of parchment and a quill. He would have to remind himself in the morning to deduct 150 points from Gryffindor house and blame it on Potter and his stupid prat of a father's invisibility cloak. He immediately shut his eyes as a blinding white light seemed to enter the room. He managed seconds later to squint enough to make out the form of a child... one that seemed oddly familar...  
  
"Hiya Professor Snape! I'm the ghost of Christmas past!" the figure called out cheerfully as he floated over to him, taking a picture of the astonished potions master.   
  
"Colin Creevey!" Snape hissed shutting his eyes as the boy's camera's flash went off. "What do you think you are idoing/i here?"  
  
"But Professor didn' ya father tell ya? I'm here to help ya change your nasty ways! Come on 'ere take a look at my camera. Next time I take a picture of ya and me we'll be sent back to your childhood... to witness those Christmas's from long ago all over again! Sounds like fun don' 'cha think so?" Colin said happily. "Ready? Okay one... two... honestly Professor aren't ya at least going ta smile? Come on! Nevermind... okay three! Say 'Potter rules'!"  
  
The flash went off again and Snape was enveloped by light. He felt his stomach give a horrible lurch and began to feel quesy... not too mention he suddenly found himself with a killer headache... oh he'd get Creevey for this one... him and Potter both! When he opened his eyes again he found himself in a chair in the libary at Hogwarts.  
  
"Aww professor ya didn't say 'Potter rules'!" Creevey... I mean the Ghost of Christmas past... as we must refer to him as...said.  
  
"Potter rules will the last thing on your mind when I take ten times more points from your house than you weigh!" Snape hissed (A/N: Whats with all the spoon references? See Alan Rickman(the guy who plays Snape) played the Sherriff in Robin Hood Prince of Theives. The Sheriff in that movie was obsessed with disemboweling people with spoons...so there you go!) He looked around the room, the libary was unusually empty... Miss 'Know-it-all' Granger wasn't even there... and that was a most unusual occurence. "Where are we?" Snape said slowly... surely this couldn't be the libary if Hermione wasn't present... or even Madamn Pince... now that he thought about it  
  
"Don't you recognize it Severus? This is Hogwarts Libary as it was when you were 11... doesn't that boy over there look familar?" The ghost answered pointing in the direction of a small, frail, sickly looking boy with long greasy black hair. The boy was currently pouring over what looked like a potions tome...  
  
"You are never again to refer to me as Severus, Creevy. I am your professor not your peer." Snape said in a commanding tone before walking over to the boy. "Why thats... me?"  
  
Snape held a hand in front of the boy, he wanted to talk to him... to warn him about the future... he wanted to stop himself before he joined Voldemort. If he could get through to the boy he could... he could make his future more appealing. He might still have iher/i.  
  
"Stupid boy, RESPOND!" he snarled, frustration lined on his face. He was so close to changing his life...  
  
"He can't hear nor see you. These are just phantoms of what hs been." The ghost said speaking cautiously as if approaching a wild animal.  
  
"Damnit! Then what is the use of showing me what I already know?" Snape demanded.  
  
"Do not ask me... I only know what I'm to show you Sev-Professor."  
  
Snape didn't reply, only watching the boy. "I was alone alot on Christmas. Even when it wasn't Christmas... I was so lonely. Potions seemed like a cure for my problems..." Snape said softly more to himself than to the ghost.  
  
The light from the windows in the libary dimmed as night fell, but the boy made no move to leave, the only sign that he was alive being the occasional flipping of pages. Snape didn't move either, fascinated by the boy, the boy that so desperately wanted a friend but didn't no how to get one. Snape continued to watch as a single tear hit the page the boy was currently reading. That was the only tear that fell... and no sound followed it. Finally as the candles in the libary began to fade the boy picked up the book adn left.  
  
"I wouldn't allow myself ot cry... that was a sign of weakness, and I wasn't weak." Snape muttered before turning to the ghost.  
  
"Come on professor, time to show ya another Christmas at Hogwarts." The ghost said just before taking another picture. The familar sensation of falling that had come last time he had done this enveloped him. But sooner than the last time he was yet again in a place from the past. However this wasn't the libary... it was the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Creevy, I do not want to see this Christmas..." Snape said but at a sad nodd from Colin he scowled and peered into the darkness.  
  
Two dark figures, wrapped in black cloaks and their faces covered with masks stood there. "My lord, Severus should be here soon..." One said that had unmistakeningly platium blond hair peeking through his mask.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy.." Snape hissed and clenched his fist.  
  
"He better, I do not like tardiness. You did well in bringing him to me Malfoy, I see great things in the future for him. Dumbledore might even make him potions master after he graduates..." The other person said in a voice to high pitched for that of a normal man. Snape knew that voice well... it haunted him at night. "You shall be rewarded. Lord Voldemort rewards all his loyal followers."  
  
Suddenly another figure came bounding into the woods. Snape's grip on his fists tightened... "Fool!" he hissed under his breath even though he knew that Malfoy and Voldemort could not hear nor see him.  
  
The figure walked to the Dark Lord, bowed, kissed the hems of his robes before rising again and nodding to Malfoy. "Coem closer. Extend your arm..." Voldemort ordered grabbing the figures arm with long spindly fingers.  
  
Snape shivered, he remembered the touch of those fingers. They were like death, cold and ghostly. Like putting your hand in a bucket of cold water...  
  
Snape watched as the figure shivered slihgtly but otherwise showed no fear of what it must have known was about to happen.  
  
Voldemort took no notice of the slight tremble caused by his grip. He reached up with his other hand, extending one pointed finger and seemed to stroke the bare arm of the figure, leaving behind a long scratch which soon began to bleed freely. Voldemort took a speck of the blood and lifted it to his lips. "The blood of a new follower..." then the Dark Lord proceeded to cut his own arm with his finger.  
  
The figure took a little bit of the blook, licked it, and then said in a voice that showed this entire ritual had been well rehearsed, "The blood of the master". Now Lucius handed Voldemort his wand which was immediately pointed at the figures scratched arm. "Mortem obire!" Teh Dark Lord hissed, green flames pouring from his wand... scorching the bare flesh before it. The figure let out a shrill scream that surely was heard all the way in the castle, and crumpled to the ground clutching the arm. The mask it had been wearing falling to the ground revealing the face of a young man who might have been handsome if his face wasn't contorted in pain. Dispite the scream there was no other sign of the agony the man was experiencing. Not one tear fell down his cheek.  
  
"I wouldn't allow myself to cry. Crying was a sign of weakness. I was not weak."  
  
END PART 1  
  
A/N: What do you think? Review please! By the way... anyone interested in being my beta reader? Leave your e-mail in your review!  
  
Coming up:  
  
We find out who 'her' is.  
  
The Marauders make an appearence!  
  
Snape is hired as Potions Master for Dumbledore  
  
More death eather moments! (the more you want of them the more I'll put them so make sure to put in wither or not you want them in the fic!)  
  
We find out why Snape joins Voldemort (if you couldn't tell the last part of this chapter was Snapes ritual into becoming a death eater... if you think I did a good or bad job let me know! I normally right humor fics so um... I was trying to be serious and 'scary'...don't know how I came off though)  
  
And hopefully you'll all pity Snape by the end of the past chapter! HOPEFULLY! 


	6. The Ghost of Christmas Past PART II

****

A Hogwarts Christmas Carol

The Ghost of Christmas Past PART II

By Liltrick89

A/N: I'm going to call the past versions of Snape Severus and the present version of Snape Snape ok? That way it's a little less confusing.

*~§ ~*

Severus bit his tongue as he stood up, "Thank you, milord." He said, lowering his gaze to Voldemort's shoes, his body quivering slightly, revealing that the pain had yet to go away.

"I shall contact you by this," Voldemort picked up the Severus's arm, now caked in blood and burned flesh, he pointed at the tattoo that was barely visible through the mess of the teenager's arm. It was a tattoo of a skull with a snake protruding out of it's mouth. "I need not remind you that you are never to reveal that you are one of my death eaters. Malfoy will teach you the proper concealing charms to cover it if Dumbledore should show suspicion." The Dark Lord's red eyes glared at his newest follower, already establishing the fact that he was master. Satisfied with Severus's lowered gaze and seemingly humble expression he turned his gaze to the nearby tress were Snape stood.

Snape stiffened, those beady red eyes seemed to know he was present. That was something he didn't like, not one bit. A flash of knowledge seemed to go on in the Dark Lord's eyes, and Snape could practically see Voldemort's brain ticking. Then the moment of insight was gone, and "You-Know-Who" turned away.

Once again the Dark Lord looked at Severus, and said in a raspy voice just above a whisper, "See that I am never disappointed in you, Severus." The s's rolled off his tongue and were accompanied by a slight hiss. Then Voldemort was gone, not even a pop for appariation.

"It's time, Professor Snape, to see the next year's Christmas." Colin said and in a flash (literally!) they were gone.

*~§ ~*

Snape landed in a catlike position. "I suppose this is the Yule ball of my 6th year?" he asked, surveying the rom. He had etched this memory in stone. He was a young deatheater about to fall in love with a mudblood, how poetic. Still the memory was precious to him… it was full of **_her_**.

He spotted his 6th year self near the punch, wearing a scowl on his face. Snape remembered that he had only come to the ball because his father had insisted that he make an appearance at all social gatherings. Not that anyone noticed. Even if they did it was only to get the pleasure of insulting him… like Potter and his gang.

The 17 year old Severus began to pour himself some of the orange punch when he was bumped into by a tall, slender, red head with amazing green eyes. Snape walked over to them so he could hear their conversation. The girl was crying, that much was obvious by the way the mascara was running down her face. "I… I'm sorry!" she sobbed, leaning on the table for support. Severus first frowned this girl looked familiar… who was she? Then his face softened, probably just some stupid Hufflepuff who had the nerve to ask Lucius Malfoy to dance. Malfoy had turned rejecting girls into some sort of cruel art like torture. "Don't worry about it," he said softly, putting what he hoped was a comfortable hand on her shoulder. This was rare human contact for him, but he hoped this would silence her. However the girl seemed to take it as a reason to envelope him in a hug and begin sobbing on his shoulder. Severus remained stiff unsure of what to do. Normally he would have pushed her away but this girl reminded him a little of himself in first year. Except he didn't cry. Crying was a sign of weakness. That was when a finger tapped his shoulder. Severus didn't bother turning around, he already knew who it was.

"What do you think you're doing to Lily, Snip?" the voice was loud and accusing, speakin with confidence and what the speaker thought was authority.

"Mr. Padfoot agrees with Mr. Prongs, Snip. Now top infecting Lils with your slime." A second voice called out, this one full of malice.

Severus stood unmoving, now he knew why the girl was so familiar! It was Lily Evan, Potter's fan club president! He sneered and opened his mouth to retort when Lilly stopped between James Potter and Severus, her face red from crying and her eyes watery, revealing that still more tears threatened to stain her perfect crimson cheeks.

"Be quiet Mr. Prongs, or James, or whoever you are at the moment! I don't need you… you… you IDIOTS to try to protect me from big bad Slytherins who prove to be nicer than the lot of you! For your information Mr. Potter," Lily poked James in the chest, "I'm upset because of YOU! So you bloody well get out of my way you moronic git!" Lily turned to leave before turning back to face Black and Potter. "And by the way his name is Snape not Snip!" And with that she fled the room, crying even harder than she had before.

Severus looked at the speechless Black and Potter then at the door Lily had left out of, a small sneer on his face. "Those mouths open in shock are a good look for you two; Blockhead, Potty." And with that he left the room, his walk turning into a sort of prowl with a slight skip every now and again.

Snape's face mirrored his younger self's, satisfied that Severus had gotten the last word. He followed his younger self's exit, and through the hallway until at last a sniffle was heard.

Severus's face was wiped from any sign of happiness as was his walk. He approached the woebegone red head, not uttering a single word as he seated himself beside her.

In awhile her sobs subsided. "I suppose you're here to mock me? Comment on how stupid my outburst was? How James probably wishes I was dead?" she accused, not looking up from her spot on the floor.

"No, actually I'm glad someone showed Potter and Black that they aren't all that. They probably deserved it anyhow." Severus said, his eyes fixed Lily's brilliant red curls.

"Oh, they did!" she snapped. "I suppose you want to know what the prats did?" she asked, looking up for the first time since she had left the Great Hall.

"Might prove helpful to rub in their faces next time they decide to comment about my shortcomings…"

Lily took a deep breath, grabbing Severus's hand while doing so. 

Snape's face went into a small smile. He remembered her touch almost well as he did Voldemort. However hers was warm and seemed to emanate caring… the complete opposite of "You-Know-Who's".

Lily lifted her face to Severus's putting another hand under the one Severus was holding, she was shaking a little after crying so hard. "Well James asked me to the ball… and I was happy of course! I mean that's what I had wanted for the longest of time! Well so I bought this brand new dress, using up all of my allowance for the rest of the year, and got all dressed up using make-up and everything…" Lily's face of composure suddenly broke as she began crying again.

This time however, Severus was prepared, and how figured out how she wanted to be comforted. Not that it was his style but he couldn't just let her keep crying like that and ruin her lovely face. He slowly pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her as he had seen mothers do to their children when they began crying. He didn't say a word, he didn't need to… the simple action told her all more than he could have in words. Lily as if getting the idea to continue began again, her head not moving from it's position on his chest.

"Well he was all gentlemenish, in escorting me from the dormitory to the Great Hall and that's when it ended. He… he never talked to me after that… only to Sirius and Peter," Lily paused and added as an afterthought, "Remus isn't here today so he wasn't talking to him…"

Her thoughtful expression faded as she continued her narrative, her face becoming a mix of anger, sadness, loneliness, and surprisingly a hint of warmth. "And then that horrible Patrica Patil waltzed up to him like the little tramp that she is and asked him to dance with her! And do you know what he did?"

Severus kept his mouth shut, guessing that this was a rhetorical question. However he did continue listening, rubbing circles on her back absentmindingly.

"He said yes! Without **_one single_** **_look_** at **_ME!_** And, and I don't know what happened to me… but I suddenly got, I don't know, really emotional. I kept thinking of how James had yet to dance _or_ even talk to me since the beginning of the ball – and that he probably only took me because I have such a crush on him. And that I must be horribly ugly despite all the make-up… and that I had probably put too much on. And how the dress made me look fat… and that I was terrible fat. Then I got the image of him dancing with Patricia. Him kissing Patricia… and I just began sobbing and ran to the punch table… and I'm so sorry for hugging you.. I… shouldn't have but… I just wasn't thinking!" Lily scrambled away from him and turned to walk away. "Thanks a lot," she sniffed, "You're not as horrible as James said you were…" she began walking.

Before Severus stopped to think he called out, "You're not fat."

Lily stopped and turned around, her hand just below her eye as she wiped the tears away. "What?"

"I said you're not fat. You're amazingly beautiful and Potter must be more moronic than I thought he was if he couldn't notice that. And don't apologize for asking to be comforted, honestly I didn't mind it at all." He said again without thinking. Had he not been a Snape and trained not to show any surprise at anything, his mouth would have been wide open at what he had just said. He had just complimented a Gryffindor – a mudblood! And then admitted that he didn't mind her hugging him, _and_ that he had basically enjoyed it! 'Stupid, stupid, srupid!' he thought, mentally running his head into a wall.

Lily walked closer, right through the ghost like Snape, "Really? You mean that?"

Severus only nodded, Lily's face was centimeters from his own. "I said it didn't I?" he muttered, his view focused on her intense green eyes. He was so focused on them he didn't even notice his own face inch closer to Lily's until his nose bumped into hers. She giggled a bit, and, he noted, her face became slightly redder. His gaze lowered to her lips, before his teenage instincts, or hormones – he really hadn't experienced either – took control and he planted his lips on hers.

Snape watched as his younger-self kissed the future Mrs. Potter. He walked over so that he was facing Lily and behind Severus.

Lily kept her eyes open for about a split second for shock before quickly closing them and wrapping her arms around Severus. The kiss lasted for about a minute as James Potter – always impeccable about timing- exited the Great Hall with a slam, causing Lily and Severus to jump back from each other. 

"Lily! Lils! Where are you?" James called out.

Severus watched as Lily turned even more red, and felt his own face do the same. "Well I hope you feel better…" he said feeling awkward again, a feeling that was happening increasingly more often.

Lily nodded. "Um… thanks… I… better go." She said her smile widening as her face regained it's normal white color. She gave a bit of a wave before turning the corner leading to the Great Hall… and James.

Severus walked over so he could see what was happening yet remained in the shadows.

Lily walked over to Potter, her face set in a grim frown, her head turned so she wouldn't have to look at him. 

"Lily… I was such a jerk. I swear that I'll never do that again… I, I love you." James turned her chin so it was facing him.

"James – as much as I've always wanted to hear you say that, I don't have much proof that you're telling the truth." She turned her head back to it's original position – accidently capturing the eye of the 'hidden' Severus. Her eyes lightened up a good deal before James opened his mouth again.

"Well let me give you some." He again turned her head so it was facing him and lifted her chin up. Slowly he brought his lips down on hers, his hand still holding her chin – gently yet firmly. James was completely oblivious to the fact that he was being watched, as soon it seemed Lily did as well.

Severus frowned and stalked over to the Slytherin dungeons. The rivalry between him and Potter had just gone to a new level. One Severus would be sure to play as hard as he could at.

Snape watched as his younger self walked away, his gaze then going to the still kissing couple. From that day on James and the rest of the school would think that Potter had given Lily Evans her first kiss. He knew differently. This meeting between 17 year old Severus Snape and the 16 year old Lily Evans was the first but not the last. Their romance would be a secret one – but still passionate. It always seemed much more fairytale like than the one she and James had' the hardened outcast revealed to be a charming prince in disguise by a woman whose kind he had sworn to hate. Almost like Romeo and Juliet. The similarities were there… and perhaps the most important one was that this too was a tragedy.

Both romances ended with sadness.

Snape watched dully as Colin lifted his camera up, "Time to go to another memory…" he said, somehow seeming more sober than he had before. He hardly noticed as he was nearly blinded by the flash.

No Lily's and his romance wasn't like Romeo and Juliet's. They died together. They lived, no matter how sorrowfully, still with the happiness of knowing the others was their own. His story was so much more tragic. Lily would never be his, no matter how much he hoped she would be. Of course that story had only just begun in this memory. So at the moment the Snape/Lily pairing was almost like Romeo and Juliet's own beginning.

Almost.

**__**

END PART 2

A/N: Woo it's over! This chapter took me forever. Mainly because, quite frankly, I'm not a romance writer. So I hope I came off ok…

I just want everyone to know that I really actually LOVE this fic. I like it better than my I'm Too Sexy one! Mainly because I have the challenge of writing all genres. And it is a challenge for a humor/parody writer to write romance… so that's why I absolutely heart this fic. I will be updating, hopefully sooner (but if you want long chapters like this (and yes this is long for me, 10 pages in my notebook!) (no song included) then it might take awhile because I'm extremely busy), provided that homework doesn't come unexpected and the internet stays nice. I'm also going to be putting this up on fictionalley.org sometime soon.

Oh yes I realize my mention of Marauders and Death eaters wasn't quite what I made it up to be. Eek. Don't hurt me. I was planning on actually doing something totally different for this chapter, then I decided that I wanted the Snape/Lily thing to happen before 7th year… and I didn't want him to become a death eater at 14 or 15 so that left 6th year. Meaning my whole idea for this chapter was gone! :( oh well. I'll find another way to do it. (Maybe post an alternative chapter? Like a deleted scene?).

I love the people! Because that's their name, and they urge me to continue (and Asparagus too). Lol. Thanks for all the reviews, that REALLY mean a lot to me (boosting my already too big ego) and WOW! This authors note turned out to be mega long.. so I'm ending it… now.


	7. The Ghost of Christmas Past PART III

**__**

A Hogwarts Christmas Carol

By Liltrick89

Chapter 4 – The Ghost of Christmas Past Part III

Flip, flop, stop! Snape's stomach was being to protest the memory viewing. He looked around his new surroundings; he was in a dark corridor, the only light provided by a small torch. He had spent many Christmas's here, however he was suspecting the phantom Creevey was showing him the first. Snape absentmindingly felt an inside pocket in his cloak, stroking the long, metallic object with in.

'Click clop click clop'… Snape became aware of the footsteps approaching the hallway. He peered into the darkness to see his 7th year self-entering the hallway.

Severus was nervous. His walk, though it resembled his familiar prowl, was more hurried. The 19-year-old kept fidgeting with his robes… and hair. Washed hair, slicked back in a very attractive way. He wore an expensive black cloak, which hid the usual Hogwarts uniform. His face held a poor attempt of a happy smile, which only succeeded in contorting his face into a queer expression. Something was going on – this younger version of Snape looked… happy? Nervous? Two seemingly estrange emotions for the Head of Slytherin at any point of his life.

Severus began pacing after he had been in the corridor for 5 minutes. After 10 he pulled a long, slender, golden object out of an inside pocket of his cloak. As he held it up to the flickering torchlight it was revealed to be a thin gold necklace with an outline of a heart for a pendent.

Snape walked closer to the torchlight; the heart's outline was several snakes weaving in and out of one another.

"My empty heart… snake-like…" Severus whispered, slipping the necklace into his pocket once more. 15 minutes passed – then 20. Severus continued to pace, each time going slower and slower while Snape leaned against the hallway wall, head covered by a single hand. Memories, even Potter or anyone else couldn't wish this pain on him. It was like being with a dementor. He was awaken from these thoughts by a smash. Severus had kicked a nearby painting.

"Don't place your anger on the innocent!" the painting replied shrilly.

"Sorry," Severus grumbled and began to walk away when he caught sight of some curly red hair. Turning around instantly he gave a smile, a _real_ smile, at the approaching Gryffindor. The effect was a somewhat startled Lily, who stepped back slightly before greeting him with a nervous grin.

"I… I apologize, for being late." She began shifting her weight from one foot to the next, "But I –" she was interrupted.

"It doesn't matter Lily… I've been meaning to tell you something. Which is why I wanted to meet you here… tonight." Severus stepped closer to the girl he had been secretly meeting for a year from the day.

"Wait – I have to tell you something first," Lily's mile faded and she turned her gaze away from the Slytherin.

"Lily, this is important! I've wanted to tell you this for awhile… I… I… I lo… I love you." He finally managed to say. The words falling easier than expected, considering it was the first time he had said it to anyone. He took both her hands into his larger ones… when his fingers felt a foreign object. He looked down at her left hand. There on the ring finger was a glittery diamond settled on a yellow band of gold. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to ask her who gave her the ring when she spoke, her voice sounding like she was choking on tears.

"I wanted to tell you… that's why I'm late, you see? James proposed!" She smiled sadly; her eyes focused on hers and Severus's hands.

He closed his mouth before opening it again, his throat suddenly tight. Damn it! Why couldn't the words come out? He tried once more, only to end up resembling a fish. Finally his vocal chords loosened, "Wha- What about us? Me?"

"It wasn't going to work, we both knew that… we're so different!" She pulled her hands from his and turned around, "You like dungeons – I'm an outdoor nut! You – you're always so thoughtful and cautious. I… well you know me – I'm emotional and outspoken. You're night; dark, captivating, and mysterious… and I'm day." She turned back around, her eyes shut as if it took all her willpower to say "This isn't science, opposites don't' attract Severus. And even if they do… it's not meant to be." Lily opened her eyes to allow Snape (present and past) to see how much this hurt her as well.

Severus opened his mouth to say something else, but she silenced him by putting her finger to his lips. The sad smile returning. "Don't worry… I'll forget everything you said tonight. You don't have to say a thing." With that she began walking.

Severus raced after her, cutting her off. "Let me give you your Christmas present please…" It sounding more like an order than a question. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace, handing it to her.

She frowned letting the necklace fall as he handed it to her, her gaze turning cold. "I don't want to have anything that you're slimy hands have touched Snip!" She yelled, her mouth becoming firm, yet her eyes told a different story. It was the eyes that had caught him first. And now… now they screamed for him to forgive her…that it was for his own good. However Severus, unlike Snape, wasn't looking at her eyes, he was too busy trying to take in what she had said. She stood there for a minute before running away, her eyes streaming with tears.

Severus stood still as she left; his eyes focused on the girl. Then on the damaged necklace broken in two by the fall. He picked it up and placed it back into the pocket. Slowly he sank to the floor and head in hands he cried.

There was no reason not to cry. He was weak; love had made him that way. And so he cried, tears held back so well through his 7 years at Hogwarts coming through as if a dam inside of him had broken.

Snape reached into his pocket and pulled out the object, the image of Lily's eye's imprinted on his brain. So she hadn't really meant the last comment, something he had been tortured by all through his life. This was her way of forcing him to move on, to forget her. However she was wrong, it didn't make her any easier to let go. He peered at the object again. It was a thin, golden necklace with a heart outlined by snakes. The heart was split in half, making the necklace two individual chains. The heart represented his still. Broken.


	8. Changing of genre please read!

I am changing this fics genre for because I believe it no longer falls into that category. It has it's humor moments, however it somehow morphed into an angstish style story. Even I'm puzzled about how this happened, as when I first started writing it I believed it was going to be humor. Like my other story (the one on fanfiction.net and the one on fictionpress.net), mainly because I didn't' think I could write anything other than humor. And well, I've proved myself wrong! This message is going to be up for a week, then I am changing the genre from humor/parody to angst/parody. Sound good to everybody?

I want to take this time as well to thank everyone who's reviewed. Although I'd like to get more, it makes me feel so special that people have taken the time to write 11 reviews! If you notice anything that might be causing people not to review, please let me know. I'm always looking for ways to improve!

Thanks again for the continued support for this story, I hope I'm making Snape a more three dimensional character, while staying true to his nature. Thanks again, and in a week… A Hogwarts Christmas Carol (maybe I should change the title? If so, or not, let me know! Title ideas would be appreciated as well. Just thinking about that because, I just realized there's 8 HP fics titled this. Didn't realize the title was so popular….) will be in the angst/parody section! Yay!


End file.
